Las Babosas de Santa
by CrixArtist
Summary: Eli cree que este año se perdera de esta epoca maravillosa, pero su equipo se encargara de que no sea asi. Bajo la tutoria de Burpy, haran de la primera Navidad de BajoTerra una para no olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

Eli desperto aquella man'ana y salto de la cama. Durante la noche habia recordado algo y debia confirmar si era verdad lo mas pronto posible.

Un calendario en la pared mostraba la babosa del mes, la babosa Bengala, posando para el fotografo en su habitat de origen con una gran sonrisa. Eli paso su dedo por los cuadros ordenado que se situaban debajo de la foto, y su corazon se detuvo por un momento al confirmar su idea.

Con ojos tristes y los hombros caidos, bajo lentamente para reunirse con sus compan'eros para el desayuno.

Su babosa infierno se le habia adelantado ya. Arbitraba una discucion entre Kord y Pronto.

- Y desde cuando sabes tanto acerca de bebidas como para decir que ese es el mejor envase?- pregunto molesto este ultimo,  
colocando una tetera color naranja en la mesa. Burpy se paro al lado de esta para examinar la situacion.

-Desde que probe el jugo de pin'a en esa ridicula vasija tuya.- contesto furioso el troll, quitando la tetera de Pronto y poniendo un envase alto color azul en su lugar. La infierno por poco quedo aplastada.- Jeje, lo siento, pequen'a.

- Acaso importa en que se sirva el refresco?- Trixie estaba cansada de esperar a que los dos se pusieran deacuerdo.

-Por supuesto que importa. Yo no pienso tomar nada proveniente de esta cosa.- Kord sen'alo con desprecio el contenedor rival.

-Pues yo no le veo la diferencia.

-Deja que Pronto te explique...- dijo el rastreador, entregandole su tetera.- En esta se sirven las bebidas con clase,  
mientras que en esa... esa cosa todo se derrama.

- Eso no es verdad!- grito el mecanico. Trixie golpeo su frente con su mano mientras los dos seguian discutiendo, uniendoseles Burpy con sus chillidos. Eli paso cerca de ellos.

- Hey, Eli!- llamo Trixie levantando de su asiento.

-Oh, que tal?- contesto levantando apenas la vista con una falsa sonrisa.

- Que te sucede? Estas bien?- pregunto ella.

-Si, claro. No podrias estar mejor.

-Aja...- Eli noto que ella no se creia aquella mentira.

-Es enserio.- se defendio.- Y ellos por que estan peleando ahora?- quiso cambiar el tema.

-No preguntes...

-Muy bien. Emh, creo que saldre un rato.

- Asi nada mas? Ni siquiera has desayunado.

-No tengo hambre ahora.- respondio dirijiendose a la puerta.- Vuelvo en un rato.

-Claro...- dijo mas bien oara si misma. Regreso a la cocina con los muchachos.

- No bebere de una tetera en el desayuno!- gritaba Kord.- En donde estamos? En el palacio de Ingla-Terra? (XD)

-Oigan, chicos...

- Eres demasiado obstinado!

- Chicos!

- Que?!- respondieron ambos volteando a verla.

-Algo esta mal con Eli.

- Mal?

averiguar que es.

- Y como haremos eso?- dijo Pronto.- Es un Shane, recuerdas? Sabe ocultar secretos. Si no nos dice, aqui nadie jamas sabra que es lo que le ocurre.- Burpy salto al casco de Kord para que pudieran verle, y comenzo a agitar sus manitas.

- Tu sabes que pasa con el, Burpy?- El asintio e indico que lo siguieran hasta el cuarto del joven. La puerta estaba semi-abierta.

- Y que hay aqui que nos dira que le pasa?- Kord no comprendia. Luego de subir a un estante, Burpy sen'alo el calendario en la pared. Trixie se acerco a este.

-Hey, miren esto.- Todos sabian que Eli solia marcar cosas en sus calendarios, como cumplean'os o cualquier dia que sucediera algo extraordinario, con color azul. Pero curisamente habia un cuadro sen'alado con color rojo.

- Que dice aqui?- Prono no alcanzaba a ver.

-Na-vi-dad.- leyo Trixie.

- Navidad? Y eso que rayos es?  
============================================================================================================================ Tiempo record! Diez minutos apoximadamente para escribir esto.  
Llego Navidad! Mi epoca favorita del an'o. 


	2. Chapter 2

- Esto parece ser una celebracion maravillosa!- exclamo Trixie luego de leer uno de los libros de navidad que Burpy les habia ensen'ado.

-Si que lo es, pero yo ya estoy mareado de ver tantas lucesecitas.- dijo Kord.

-Pero si se trata de una fiesta tan increible, que es lo que tiene tan triste a Eli?- prgunto el topoide ojeando un libro de recetas naviden'as.

-Creo que el supone que no podra celebrarla aqui, en BajoTerra.

-Eh, supone? Es asi.

-Eso no.- Trixie dejo el libro a un lado y se puso de pie.- Si Eli no puede ir al mundo donde celebran la navidad, traeremos la navidad a su nuevo mundo.- Burpy apoyo su idea con un salto de alegria.

-Pero aqui no tenemos luces, guirnaldas ni ninguna de estas llamadas "cosas naviden'as".

-Pues las haremos.-animo ella.- Vamos, sera muy divertido, y haremos feliz a Eli. Que dicen?- Kord y Pronto se volvieron a ver entre si.

-Bueno, si Pronto es quien cocinara la cena de navidad, cuenten conmigo.

-Supongo que no perdemos nada con intentar.

- Genial! Pero hay que mantenerlo en secreto. Sorprenderemos a Eli con la fiesta en, eh... cuanto falta para Navidad?

Con Eli...

- El motor de presion? No crei que fuera eso.- Desde hacia un par de semanas, su lanzadora habia presentado problemas al lanzar ciertas babosas, asi que fue con Garfio Rojo a consultar que podria ser.

-Pues lo es.- dijo el viejo armero colocando el arma en la mesa de trabajo.- Es una pena. Este es uno de los mejores modelos que construi. Con que babosas dices que falla?

-Mmm, no las recuerdo todas. Infierno, lavalix, fraguadora, benagala...

-Eso lo explica todo.

- En serio?

-Usas demasiadas babosas de Elemento Fuego. El calor que generan puede llegar a desgastar o incluso fundir este motor. Debes variar mas.

-Y, puede reparalo?

- Que parte de "desgastar o fundir" no entiendes?-dijo Garfio Rojo con su habitual estado de animo.- Se acabo. La pieza es inservible ahora. Debe ser reemplazada.

-Bien, enotnces, podria reemplazarla?

-Puedo, si. Pero al parecer toda BajoTerra se puso deacuerdo para descomponer sus lanzadoras al mismo tiempo. Vendi todos los repuestos que tenia la semana pasada, y creo que todos los demas tiendas tambien. Tendras suerte si logras hayar uno, nin'o.

La paciencia de su vendedor se habia agotado, al igual que la suya. Sin Navidad y ahora, sin lanzadora. Ese dia parecia ser su viernes 13. Pero no podia dejar que un par de tropiezos lo hicieran caer. Tenia que encontrar esa pieza rapido. Despues de todo, un lanzador de babosa sin arma no sirve de mucho contra el mal.

Busco por toda la ciudad el dichoso repuesto, pero Garfio Rojo tenia razon. Todos habian sido vendidos ya. Lo mas frustante fue la ultima tienda a la que fue.

-Creo que tengo lo que necesitas...- dijo el empleado luego de que preguntase, caminando hacia la pequen'a bodega a un lado del establecimiento.

- Al fin! No tienes idea. He preguntado en todas partes. De verdad me hace falta el motor y nadie lo tiene.

-...y parece que yo tampoco.- dijo el chico cuando regreso.- Lo siento, la ultima fue vendida hace una hora.

- Una hora? A quien?

-No lo se, mi turno empezo hace diez minutos. Pero de acuerdo con el inventario, se la llevo un sujeto que trabaja con ese tipo de cosas. Pero no entiendo el nombre de su firma.- Eli suspiro.

-Esta bien. Gracias.- dijo saliendo.

Se tranquilizo un poco al llegar al refugio, pues los gritos que habia escuchado antes de salir ya no se oian por ningun lado. De hecho, no se escuchaba nada por ningun lado. Donde podia estar su equipo?

- Trixie? Kord? Pronto?- En lugar de ellos, se asomo su babosa Fosforo.- Destello! Donde estan los demas?- La babosa azul solo le dio una sonrisa traviesa y trato de indicarle que habian salido.- Me pregunto a donde se habran ido ahora...  
============================================================================================================================ Hola a todo mundo! Este es un fic que en serio me ha llegado a gustar escribir :)  
Les mando un abrazo de troll! (me gusto la frase, creo que me la quedare) 


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Que dices de este hongo?- le pregunto Trixie a la babosa naranja sobre su hombro. Luego de examinarlo cuidadosemante, Burpy asiitio.- ¡Oye, Kord! ¡Usaremos este!

-Recuerdame por que estamos llevando un enorme hongo al refugio...- Kord saco un hacha y comenzo a cortar el enorme hongo.

-No lo se, pero es lo que mas se parece a esos enorme arboles en los libros.- les dijo ensen'andoles una imagen.

-¿Y cual es el fin de tener arboles decorados en casa?- dijo Pronto. Trixie miro a Burpy esperando una respuesta, pero la babosa infierno solo levanto sus hombros.

-Supongo que es una tradicion mas.

-Muy bien...,- dijo el troll atando el "Hongo de Navidad" a su Meca.- ¿que sigue?

-Bueno, dice que hay que decorarlo con adornos brillantes.

-Dejenme eso a mi. Los brillos son la especialidad de Pronto.- Nadie lo contradijo.

-De acuerdo, sen'or Reluciente, encargate de eso.- dijo la chica.- Kord y yo haremos la decoracion de la casa.- El rastreador asintio y partio a quien sabe donde.

-¿Que necesitamos?- pregunto el ingeniero mientras subian a sus respectivas Mecas.

-Guirnaldas.

-¿Y de donde las sacaremos?

-Mmm, no lo se.- Tejedora salto frente a ella en los controles de Boom-R. Trixie la miro, extran'ada, pero comprendio todo en cuanto la babosa creo con su telaaran'a un par de pequen'as guirnaldas entre sus controles- Creo que ya las tenemos.

-¡Genial! Pero, eh, creo que tenemos que apresurarnos con eso.

-¿Por que?

-¿Como que por que? Por que segun el calendario de Eli, "Navidad" es man'ana.

-¡¿Man'ana?! ¿Y por que no me dijiste eso antes?- dijo ella histerica. Se les acababa el tiempo.

-Crei que lo sabias.- respondio el con el mismo tono.

-Pues no, no lo sabia. Vamos, hay que llegar antes que Eli y esconder eso.

Al llegar al refugio...

-¡Rapido! Colocalo en el garage, lejos de las Mecas.- dijo Trixie.- Yo buscare donde colocar los adornos.

-Claro.- Kord llevo su Meca para descargar el hongo, mientras Trixie entraba al refugio.

-Espero que Eli tarde un buen rato en volver...- dijo a Bluster colocando la llave en la cerradura.- ¿te imaginas lo que pasaria si...?

-Hola, Trix.- El chico la sorprendio al abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo que ella.

-¡Eli!- dijo sobresaltada.- ¿Que haces aqui?

-Iba a buscarlos. Llegue hace un rato y no los encontre. ¿En donde estaban?

-Ah, pues, estabamos...

-¡Oye, Trixie!- grito Kord, entrando.- El hongo ya esta en el... oohhh...- se freno cuando vio a Eli.

-¿Hongo? ¿Cual hongo?- pregunto el Shane extran'ado, mientras Trixie pensaba en una excusa.

-El hongo que... Oh, el hongo que usaremos para el video de las babosas Trilladoras.

-¡Genial! ¿Y donde esta Pronto?

-Eh, fue a buscar mas de ellos, para hacer varias demostraciones.- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa. Eli no era tonto, sabia que algo le estaban ocultando.

-Muy bien... Me quedaria a preguntar mas cosas sobre lo que realmente esta sucediendo, pero tengo un problema que resolver.

-¿Problema?

-Mi lanzadora necesita una pieza nueva, pero no logro hallar una en ningun lado.- dijo desanimado.- Tengo que seguir buscando.

-Creo que es mejor que vayas a buscarla man'ana, amigo.- dijo Kord.- Ya esta oscureciendo.

-Kord tiene razon.- le dijo Trixie con dulzura.- Ademas, te ves agotado.- Eli suspiro.

-Bien, pero man'ana me enterare de lo que estan haciendo ustedes...- les dijo antes de subir a su habitacion.

-Sip, lo haras...- dijo Trixie para si misma.

24 de Diciembre...

-Buenos dias, amiguito.- dijo Eli al despertar y encontrarse con Burpy.- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a buscar la pieza?- La infierno se quedo paralizada. No podria salir, tenia que quedarse con los demas alli para terminar de arreglar todo. Tratando de lucir agotado, bostezo y nego con su cabeza.

A Eli eso le parecio extran'o. Burpy era siempre la primera de sus babosas en apuntarse con el para salir, pero no tenia animo para discutir nada con el ahora. Bajo las escaleras, esperando encontrarse con los demas alli, pero todos seguian "durmiendo".

-¿Que pasa con todo el mundo hoy? ¿Es que se pusieron de acuerdo para hibernar?¨- dijo saliendo al garage por su Meca. Una vez que se alejo lo suficiente, el duen'o de un par de ojitos curiosos que lo vigilaban salio de su escondite para avisar a los demas.

Sierra corrio a despertar al resto del arsenal, y estos a los demas miembros de la Banda.

-De acuerdo, tenemos aproximadamente 8 horas para preparar todo antes de que Eli regrese.- calculo Trixie cuando todos estuvieron ya en la sala.- Repasaremos el plan, ¿si?- Todos asintieron.- Kord...

-Terminare de colocar el hongo.- respondi el troll haciendo un gesto militar.

-Pronto...

-Pronto se encargara de la cena naviden'a.- Kord lo miro, asqueado con tan solo imaginarse como quedaria aquello.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres encargarte de otra cosa?- le pregunto tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinion.

-Nop.

-Agh...

-Kord, por favor.- dijo la chica.- El se ofrecio, dejalo. Sigamos, Burpy...- La babosa salto al hombro de Pronto. El seria quien lo ayudara con el menu.- Jouls...- La electroshock chillo desde una caja con cables. Siguieron con la lista hasta que todos confirmaron sus posiciones.- Muy bien, creo que estamos listos.

-Espera,- dijo Pronto.- ¿y que pasa con ellas?- sen'alo a Hielo y Sierra.

-Oh, ellos y yo tenemos ya algo preparado. ¿No es asi, chicos?- Los dos asintieron.- Muy bien, ahora ¡a trabajar! ============================================================================================================================ Mi pequen'a computadora esta mal, (tal vez este relacionado con el hecho que no tiene anti-virus...) asi que me toco usar la PC grande :( Y Pili, bienvenida al grupo de escritores :D


	4. Chapter 4

Con Eli...

-Ni un solo ejemplar de esa pieza en todo BajoTerra. Esto si que es increible.- iba diciendo. Luego recordo que no habia nadie que lo escuchase.- Y ni una sola babosa con quien hablar. Esta debe ser la peor Navidad de todas. Bueno, si hubiera Navidad.

Un Shane jamas se daba por vencido. Pero por ahora, Eli se negaba a seguir dando vueltas por todos lados en busca de un motor de presion aparentemente inexistente. Una noche sin lanzadora no iba a hacer dan'o a nadie. Todo lo que queria hacer ahora era llegar al refugio y tal vez jugar videojuegos contra quien se postulara a ser su oponente.

Su sentimiento de desepecion fue rapidamente opacado por la sorpresa de lo que hallo en la puerta del lugar: un enorme y grueso aro de lava, pintado de color verde por alguien. Casi podria jurar que lucia como... no, no podira ser. ¿Una corona naviden'a? ¿Aqui, en BajoTerra? Jamas. Debia ser su imaginacion.

Abrio la puerta tratando de ignorar el adorno, pero lo que encontro adentro le hizo pensar por un instante que habia perdido por completo la cordura. Su equipo y su arsenal vestidos por completo con los colores de la epoca. Kord y Trixie vestian atuendos rojos con borde blanco, mientras que Pronto opto por un disfraz de duende.

-¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz An'o Nuevo!- Se oyo exclamar al fondo, haciendo voltear a los demas hacia quien lo habia dicho.

-Pronto, eso es hasta despues...- dijo Trixie.

-Oh, si. Jeje, lo siento. Prosigan...- Eli ni siquiera habia notado esto.

-¿Que sucede aqui?

-Es Navidad, Eli.- dijo la peliroja sonriendole.

-¿Aqui se celebra eso tambien?

-Ahora si.- respondio Kord.- Burpy nos ensen'o todo acerca de esta fecha.

-¿Burpy?- pregunto incredulo. Su babosa salio de una de las medias colgadas en el muro para ir con su lanzador. Eli rio un poco al ver su diminuto gorrito naviden'o.-Gracias, amigo. Y gracias a ustedes, chicos. Pero, ¿como es que planearon todo esto?

-Preguntale a la jovencita...- dijo Pronto.

-¿Trixie?- La chica estaba algo ruborizada.

-Bueno, los libros fueron de bastante ayuda.- dijo tratando de no mirarlo de frente. Eli se acerco a ella sonriendo y tomo su mano.

-Eres grandiosa.- le susurro. Ella le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Muy bien, es hora de la cena.- anuncio el rastreador.

-Yupi...- dijo Kord en sarcasmo.

-No empieces de nuevo, troll. No nos quedo tan mal.- reclamo Pronto caminando hacia la cocina.

-¿Nos?- pregunto Eli.

-Burpy fue su pequen'o asistente.- aclaro Trixie.

-Pues, vamos a ver que tal quedo...- dijo. Todos se sentaron a la mesa.

-Oye, Eli, ¿por que estabas tan mal hace una rato.

-Bueno, crei que no tendria navidad este an'o. Pero ustedes demostraron lo contrario.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Estabas asi tan solo por una fecha?

-Bien, eso y mi lanzadora. Algo esta mal con ella.

-¡La cena esta lista!- Para sorpresa de todos, absolutamente ninguno de los platillos tenia una asquerosa apariencia. Todo lucia delicioso.

-¡Vaya! ¡Este si que es un milagro de Navidad!- rio Eli. Devoraron todo aquello en unos minutos, mientras Eli preguntaba donde habian sacado toda la decoracion, o las ideas para hacerla. Las guirnaldas de telaran'a, coronas de lava y cristales lumino al rededor del arbol realmente ponian un autentico ambiente naviden'o.

Luego de un par de horas de insistir, finalmente acordaron abrir los regalos.

-¡Yo primero!- grito Pronto.

-No tan rapido...- detuvo Trixie.

-¿Que sucede?

-Eli, Hielo, Sierra y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Mas?

-Aja.- Lo sorprendio al verla sacar el doble can'on y colocarlo en su lanzadora. (No se si a la de Trixie se le puede colocar realmente) Con las mencionadas babosas listas para ser disparadas, apunto al punto mas alto del techo. Transformadas ya, Hielo creo un enorme bloque conjelado, el cual fue raspado por Sierra. El resultado: toda una nevada bajo techo en el lugar. Eli estaba realmente asombrado.

-Esto... esto es...

-¡Miren!- grito Pronto en el suelo.- ¡Un topoide de nieve!- Kord comenzo a adjuntar un poco a un lado.

-¿Como sabias que podian hacer esto...?

-No lo sabia. Ellas me indicaron que podian crear nieve juntas cuando lo vieron en uno de los libros.

-¡Es increible!

-¡Hey, Eli!- el chico volteo al troll que le llamaba, solo para ser golpeado por una inmensa bola de nieve.-¡Jajaja! ¡Te di!

-¡Jajaja!- Trixie no contuvo la risa mas.

-¡Este es el mejor regalo del mundo!

-Ese no fue el regalo, Eli. Estan bajo el hongo.- Todos corrieron hacia el y se sentaron en el suelo. Parecian estar bajo una anorme sombrilla. Habia un regalo para cada uno. Trixie tomo el primero.

-Pronto, este es para ti...- El topoide casi se lo arrebato de las manos para desgarrar el papel.

-¡Un nuevo bolso! ¿Como supieron que queria uno?

-Por que no dejabas de decirlo...- dijo Kord. Trixie codeo su brazo.

-Sabemos que te gustan, Pronto.- dijo ella tratando de arreglar todo el asunto.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Kord, este parece ser el tuyo...- dijo Eli pasandole una enorme caja con mil esfuerzos. Kord la tomo facilmente.

-¡Un nuevo casco para jugar BabosaBol! ¡Gracias!- dijo probandoselo.

-Para nuestra directora...- dijo el rastreador entregandole una hermosa bolsa con un lazo verde.

-¡No puede ser! Es la linterna especial para filmar en la oscuridad.

-Y para Eli...- Kord le entrego una caja con una gran sonrisa.

-Chicos, esto esta mal. Yo... yo no tengo nada para ustedes.

-¿Como no? Eres nuestro amigo.- dijo el troll.

-Y ademas, eres un Shane. Siempre quise tener como amigo a un Shane.- contesto Pronto feliz. Eli solo miro la caja y sonrio.

-Tu eres nuestro regalo, Eli.- dijo Trixie corriendose a su lado.- Ahora, abrelo.

-¿Que es?- le pregunto el chico sacudiendo un poco la caja.

-No lo se, fue Kord quien lo compro.- Confundido, abrio la caja de una vez.

-¡Wow! Es el motor de presion que necesita mi lanzadora.- dijo impresionado.- Pero les dije el problema que tenia hace tan solo un momento. ¿Como lo conseguiste?

-Ya veia eso venir.- aclaro Kord.- Era el ultimo en la tienda.- Eli sonrio.

-No me digas...- dijo entre risas.- Gracias. Lo llevare man'ana conn Garfio Rojo para que lo instale.

-Mmmm, Eli. ¿Tu respetas todas las tradiciones de Navidad?- pregunto Pronto con un tono malicioso.

-Todas y cada una. ¿Por que?

-Dime enconces, ¿como se llama un adorno que consiste en un par de pequen'as ramitas y que hay que hacer cuando se esta debajo de el?

-Ese es un muerdago. Se tiene que besar a la persona que se halle alli contigo.

-En ese caso, Trixie, mejor ve poniendote labial.- rio Kord.

-¿Por que?- pregunto ella algo desconfiada. El troll sen'alo hacia arriba de ellos. Un diminuto muerdago, hecho de algunos tornillos pintados de color verde, yacia colgando sobre ambos.

-Kord...- Eli queria una explicacion.

-¿Que? ¿Me van a culpar por querer representar todas la tradiciones de esa fiesta de la Superficie aqui en BajoTerra?

-Reglas son reglas.- dijo Pronto cruzandose de brazos, sin dejar de sonreir. Trixie recogio su fleco hacia un lado, mirando hacia abajo, mientras Eli inclinaba su rostro hacia un lado. Acercandose a ella, un rubor crecia en sus mejillas. Cerro los ojos al sentir sus labios unirse con los de ella poco a poco. Sintio como se acercaba un poco mas a el.

Ignorando a las burlonas babosas que se unian a las risas del resto de su equipo, sujeto la cintura de Trixie para asegurarse de que aquello no acabara pronto. Con una pequen'a sonrisa, apenas visible debido al beso, ella coloco sus manos en sus mejillas. Finalmente, se hecho un poco para atras, recordando que la fiesta debia seguir.

-Creo que alguien le gusta el muerdago...- se burlo Kord.

-Me gusta mas que el muerdago.- dijo Eli, regalandole una sonrisa a Trixie.- Gracias, chicos. En serio, no pense que la navidad fuera posible celebrarla aqui.

-¿Y podemos hacer esto de ahora en adelante? Es en realidad una fecha increible.- dijo Pronto sin soltar su regalo.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos.

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que en estas fiestas se la pasen de lo mejor con su familia, amigos, perro, gato, babosa, celular o computadora. Regalen muchos besos, tomen mucho ponche y preparen el te para el dolor de estomago por que, si son como yo, de los que comen tamal como si no hubiera man'ana, creanme, lo necesitaran. :D


End file.
